Portable illumination systems may be used to provide illumination in both dispersed and focused light patterns. Dispersed illumination systems allow light to transmit in a variety of directions, while focused illumination systems contain or focus light in a particular direction. Depending on the application and light source, a user may require dispersed light, focused light, or a combination thereof.
Various electrical illumination systems mimic the dispersed illumination characteristics of chemical light sticks. These systems involve transmitting an electrically powered light source into a translucent member such that the illumination from the light source is transmitted through the translucent portions of the translucent member. These electrical systems provide users with the advantage of turning on and off the illumination and replacing the power source so as to extend the operating life of the system. However, in certain applications a user may prefer to utilize a focused or correlated light source. While it is possible to carry both a dispersed and focused light system, it is generally preferable to carry a single unit that is capable of both types of illumination. Existing illumination systems provide configurations capable of dispersed illumination and a combination of focused and dispersed illumination. Unfortunately, these systems do not enable a dispersed lighting system to be conveniently adjusted to provide discrete focused illumination.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a discrete optical correlation system that can conveniently be used on or in conjunction with an existing portable illumination system in order to provide discrete correlated or focused illumination.